


Duet

by darkside



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkside/pseuds/darkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft play duet for one of the Holmes family's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters in any ways (what a shame).  
> English is not even close with my mother language and no beta-ed so everything is just me.  
> my work would be fluff(for now) so enjoy.

DUET

    He lifts the cane on the archer, not quite touch the strings and thinks about this moment. He knows too well he is not playing for his parent or their guests in this little party, he only plays because of his dual-the pianist.

  Not until the pianist sits comfortably behind the piano and gives him a slight nod does he start lifting his bow and let the magical melody begun. He chooses a mysterious, fast and tense piece, not a precious choice for the party but he is not playing for anyone else anyway. He moves the bow fast, it almost feels like the sound is coming from the violin itself , needs no touch from outside.

  He throws a daring look to the pianist, which carries all his thoughts, emotions in it: “follow me, reach me, catch me. Be my hunter and I will be your prey...”

  The man behind the piano gives a soft chuckles, he could read the invitation in the violinist’s look easily like a book, a thrilling, irresistible one. Long, slender fingers begin moving along piano keys.

  The hunt starts.

  The pianist wastes no time following the violin’s pace, more than that, the swiftly melody from the piano is likely teasing, playing around but not messing with the violin , just keeping a safe distance.

For the listeners, they might think the piano is only theme melody for the violin, but the violinist knows for certain he is being underestimated. Is he not good enough, not desired enough as a prey for the other man to make a move, to delete all the distance.

He takes up speed. Now, he just wants to run away, hides away from this embarrassment. Everything is wrong and the room is swallowing him up. He closes his eyes, prays all this to be over soon.

  The piano’s sound snaps his eyes open. It is not far from him anymore, singing with the same speed as his violin’s melody, which he think impossible, the sound is like comforting, calming him.

 

  He locks eyes with the pianist, when his eyes full with wonders, the other man’s eyes seem reassured, steady, warm and longing.

Suddenly, this is not a hunt, he is not a prey, they are running together, all the time, the other man was not teasing him but tried to show him, he always stand aside to protect him, when he is lost, the man would appear and walk him home.

After all the revelation, his pose changes slightly, his back straighten and his shoulder feels like had been put off a large rock. He follows the lead of the piano’s melody.

  The duet ends with the sound of piano wraps the violin inside, takes care of it and keeps it close.

  Every guest pays a long applause then spends long time to congratulate Mr. and Mrs.Holmes on having two splendid, talent sons with remarkable music abilities. They couldn’t see the conversation the two young men had via eyes or the intimate feelings they share through the piece and surely not paying any attention when they excuse themselves from the guestroom.

  That is why, in the faraway, small room of the Holmes household, Mycroft tightened his arm around Sherlock back, give no space between them and their smile melting with all the breathless kisses.

 


End file.
